1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet Protocol TeleVision (IPTV) receiver, and more particularly, to a method for performing a Personal Video Recorder (PVR) function through a widget application in the IPTV receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional broadcast receivers received broadcast signals from a broadcasting medium, such as terrestrial, satellite, and cable, thereby providing the broadcast signals to users. Recently, however, IPTV services enabling the reception and transmission of broadcast signals in IP packets via internet protocol (IP) are being actively provided. Unlike other broadcasting media, such IPTV services are free from all geographical limitations. More specifically, once a user is connected to an internet protocol (IP), the user may be provided with the requested IPTV services.
However, the conventional broadcast receiver is limited to an existing PVR function, without configuring its unique PVR filter. Moreover, a transmitter has no way to control contents in relation to the PVR operation of the receiver.